Haunted
by L'ange de Ruine
Summary: End of 2004 Movie Christine never wanted to leave, but Raoul made her. 2 Years later, Christine returns to the Opera House, but with scars. Will Erik find out where they came from? Will Christine find out that Erik is still alive? EC Full Summary inside.
1. The Escape

AN: This will be a dark story, filled with abuse, attempts at suicide, murder, and rape. Please, if any of this will offend you, disturb you, or offend you (yes, I know I already said that) then DO NOT READ THIS. Again, this is a dark phic. Now for some other warnings...

1. Raoul is very 'evil' in this phic. He is abusive, and... well... you'll see. Thus, THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR RAOUL LOVERS.

2. This is an E/C phiction.

3. Christine may be a little OOC... okay, WAY OOC.

SUMMARY

This story takes place after the end of the 2004 movie. Christine never wanted to leave, but Raoul forced her away and took her to a house he owned in London. There, he broke her soul. Finally, she escapes, with the help of a servant friend. These two travel back to Paris, where they flee to the Opera House. However, Raoul is hunting them down so they must hide. Christine decides to live in Erik's previous abode, setting new traps and adding new trap doors and such. Erik comes back, only to find Christine living in his home. Will Erik find out where the scars came from? Will Christine finally tell Erik she loves him? Will there be love?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of its characters.

I'm sorry if you don't like it when Raoul is turned into the bad guy. This is going to be an angst phic & this is just the way I am making Raoul in this story. Making Raoul this 'evil' will happen quite often with me. Don't ask why, I'm the writer who will write those 'abusive Raoul' stories that seem to be frowned upon. I am truly sorry if any of this shall offend you. Please, if you don't like it, don't flame- at least not as a review. You can just PM me with your flame. I really just hate to see wasted space on the review boards. Thanks.

L'ange de Ruine

Haunted

Chapter 1

The Escape

Christine ran farther and farther, never looking back, eyes set on the woman in front of her. The woman who helped her win her freedom from _him_. He, who promised to nurture and care for her, the bastard.

Desperate to get far away, the duo ran faster and faster into the dark night. Their shadows almost non-existent is the inky blackness that surrounded them. Their panting broke the serene silence, and then, a grunt- followed by the sound of someone falling. The woman leading the other stopped immediately and turned to Christine who had fallen.

"Milady, let me help you!" She cried out, taking Christine's arm and putting it around her shoulders. _How frail she is, _the woman thought.

"T-Thank you Adeline" Christine managed to choke out through the hazy pain that seemed to constrict her. Christine let out a sharp hiss as the backing of her dress rubbed uncomfortably on her back when Adeline lifted her up. _It seems that the broken bottle left more than just little scratches. Dieu… I hope I am not getting blood on my dress._

"Hurry, we must make haste for that man may already be searching for you." Adeline rushed out, pulling Christine up with her. Like a hollow shell, Christine let Adeline pull her this way and that, while tears formed in her eyes as memories cam flooding back to her, faster than ever.

* * *

"_Let me go back! No! Let me GO!" shouted Christine, as Raoul dragged her away from the opera house. Raoul just snarled and pushed her into the carriage which had been waiting. Christine cried out as her head hit the opposite window. Her vision swam in front of her as Raoul slammed the door shut and climbed into the front. _

"_Just shut up already Christine! You are mine now.. Mine and no one else's. Now say goodbye to your precious opera house!" Raoul screamed maliciously, cracking the reigns and speeding off. Christine quickly sat up and looked out the window with fresh tears in her eyes. The opera house was fading into the night, with only the flames which licked at its brilliant surface visible. _

"_No!" She screamed desperately, "ERIK!" _

"_Here is where you will stay." said Raoul coldly as he shoved Christine into a small room with nothing lining the walls. He quickly shut the door and Christine looked around frantically, trying to find a way out. There wasn't even a window! Christine let out a sob and collapsed onto the floor. _

"_I HATE YOU RAOUL!" she screamed into the night, though there was surely no one to hear her._

_Christine let out a strangled cry as Raoul threw down a Newspaper at her feet, the words '_Erik is Dead' _staring cruelly at her._

"_You're mine Christine.. Mine.. Erik is dead, there is no Erik. He left you, you are alone with no one..." Raoul sneered, turning and walking out the door, leaving Christine to weep for her fallen angel.

* * *

_

Christine let out a sob and collapsed onto the ground, pulling Adeline down with her- her wounds, both mental and physical, throbbing and crying out for release.

"Milady! Please, don't give up!" Adeline shouted with fresh tears in her eyes.

_Raoul was right _Christine thought. _There is nothing for me... so why do I still run to nothing? _

Christine suddenly felt very heavy and everything seemed to start to fade. Adeline's worried figure was starting to become just a blur and colors splashed and danced together. _What's wrong with me? _She wondered.

Christine vaguely felt Adeline tugging her upwards, yelling that they must move on. Shakily standing up, Christine trudged onwards with Adeline by her side. Soon faded lights came into sight and she heard Adeline sigh in relief. Christine had no clue where they were and started to panic. Her eyes darted around feverishly and her heart sped up. Christine felt her whole body heat up and pulse and she could literally feel her heart beating in her toes. Figures started to make their way into her vision- carts, handsomes, and people walking slowly towards a building in the distance.

"Wh- where are we Adeline? Are we near the Opera House?" Christine asked hopefully. She knew she must be close! She just knew! They were definitely in Paris. She could see the whores selling their flesh to hungry men.

"Oh Milady, we are no where near it. We are in London, not Paris. We are about to enter a village where I know the lodge keeper well. She will help us." Adeline tried to explain through fresh tears. However, while Adeline saw the village, Christine saw an entirely different image. A beautiful, to a point where it was almost vulgar looking, building stood grandly in the distance. The soft music of Gounod's _Faust_ drifted from it and to Christine's ears.

"But I see it yonder! Right there!" Christine protested childishly, lifting her hand to point at a cluster of trees in the distance. She felt Adeline let out a shaky sigh.

"No Christine, we are in _London. _The Opera House is in _Paris._" Adeline tried to explain as she pulled Christine closer to the village. _My God, she is delusional. This is not good... _

Christine tried to ignore the new pain growing in her chest, but she could not stop the onslaught of tears.

"Adeline... It's _right there! _Erik! Erik," She called, "I need you! Please, come to me angel... please." She managed to choke out through her tears. Christine thought she saw a black figure coming towards her, but she realized it was only Adeline, turning to get a better view of her face. Christine felt betrayed somehow and started to get angry. She knew that she was being irrational, but she just had this immediate urge to yell and scream.

"Then... take me to the Opera House!" She shouted. Adeline shifted under Christine's arm and gently nudged her forward.

"N-not tonight, you need your rest and I need to clean those wounds. I feel that we are far enough from that place to allow you one night of peaceful rest. The dose of sleeping medicine I gave _him _was very strong. I just said he was coming soon to you before because I did not want you to give up. There is still hope Christine!" She said quickly, seeing the doubt etch its way onto Christine's face. "There is! Now come, and I will clean you up once we lodge."

By this time, Adeline and Christine were in front of the small inn. There was a soft light coming from it and Christine felt a strange comfort begin to wash over her- the kind she had been so brutally denied.

Adeline let out a relieved sigh, glad to have finally made it, Christine did as well for she felt as if she were about to pass out at any second.

"Come, we shall get ourselves situated" Adeline said as she led the poor girl into the lodge.

* * *

Estler Periot sighed as she glanced forlornly at the door. Tonight was one of her worse nights yet at the Tristan Lodge, and was about to get worse. 

Estler had no idea what she was doing when she had replied to that letter. If she was caught doing this, she could be killed! But no, her loyalty to her friend, Adeline Counoit, had come before hand. Plus, she owed it to her.

In fact... it had been on a night just like this when she received the dreadful letter.

_It was a slow night and many of the patrons were already asleep. Estler let out a yawn and leaned against the counter with her head in her hands. Softly she began to hum to herself, closing her eyes and getting lost in the melody._

_"Excuse me, Estler Periot?" She heard a female voice call out softly. Estler looked up and saw a short figure in a black cloak standing in front of the counter._

_"Yes, that is I. What may I do for you this fine evening?" Estler asked kindly. _

_The figure either did not hear her, or ignored her, for all she did was place a letter on the counter and turn around swiftly, walking out the door and into the night. _

_Confused, Estler leaned over the counter to look after the figure. Shrugging, she picked up the letter and read its contents._

_**My Dear Friend,**_

**_I am in need of your assistance. As you know, the Vicomte has recently gotten married. However, it is with regret that I tell you things have not... been right here at the house. The wife, Christine Daae, has been subjected to his... behaviors. You know of what I speak, and you know that Mademoiselle (or rather Madame) Daae is in need of help. On the next full moon, I shall bring Mademoiselle Daae to the lodge, where you shall have 'the room' set up. That night I shall give him _that _so the search won't start till late. Remember, you still owe me. Don't forget that._**

_**A.C.**_

_Estler gasped and dropped the letter. Yes, she did owe her friend, but she knew this was too dangerous. However, she did know that she would be in even far more danger if she did not comply with Adeline's wishes. Adeline wasn't the person you would want to deal with when provoked. Years of being a gypsy help in her favor. And after all... she saved her sister from that man, if only for a little while..._

"Estler, dear, when will they be here?" Harold, her husband, asked from the top of the stair way, shaking Estler out of the flashback.

"Soon. Is everything prepared?" She shakily managed to ask. Her nerves were absolutely on edge.

Harold walked down the stairs and made his way quickly over to his wife. He put an arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder- waiting for the moment to happen.

"Here they are!" She whispered quickly to her Harold as she saw two huddled figures, one limping horribly; make their way to the entrance. She rushed over and opened the door grabbing the limping woman's other arm and helping her inside.

Once inside the husband took over carrying the girl, lifting her up bridal style and guiding her through the halls and to a dead end.

Estler quickly pushed ahead of her husband, sliding her hands along the wall, pressing on a certain spot, making the wall slightly lift than pivot around. A pivoting trap door!

"I see the door still works," said Adeline from the back. It was a grave mood and she hopelessly tried to lighten it.

Harold took the girl inside and placed her down on a soft bed lined with comfortable sheets. Next to the bed was a hand table with a wash dish, bandages and various other medical supplies.

"Adeline, where are her major wounds?" Asked Estler as she began to undress Christine, who had either fallen asleep or passed out. She was not sure...

"On her back..." She said looking at Estler straight in the eyes. An uneasy feeling of tension hung in the room as Harold gently turned Christine onto her stomach to have her back facing upward. He slowly backed away, letting Adeline and his wife see what he just saw. Blood- a lot of it had dried and pooled around three areas of her dress.

"Well, if you need me, I shall be in the bedroom keeping watch. Goodnight." he said leaving quickly. As soon as he left the room Adeline slowly started to unhook the back of the dress, taking her time as to not hurt Christine. She then noticed that Christine was not wearing a corset.

_Strange _Estler thought. _Most women of high society wear the restricting nuscinces..._

Quickly withdrawing from her thoughts, Estler removed the garment completely and they looked down onto the back of the young maiden, expecting the worst from all that blood.Estler abruptly broke down into horrible sobs.

"Oh Adeline! Her back! Look what he did... this poor woman!" Estler half shouted half whispered angrily, taking care as to not wake the sleeping woman.

Three long gashes, more like rips into the flesh, adored Christine's back. It looked as though it was a dull knife was dragged harshly across the skin. Looking at her back further, Estler noticed that the skin around the wounds was red and angry.

"It's an infection." Estler said more to herself than anyone else, but Adeline heard and gasped. She quickly rushed over and examined Christine's back.

"No wonder she was hallucinating before… We need to take care of this quickly for it can become deadly," Adeline said staring intently at the gashes.

"I know how to make a remedy for this kind of infection, and old gypsy taught me once and I have not forgotten her lessons."

"Good then hurry." Estler said with a curt nod. Suddenly Adeline cried out and hugged Estler tightly.

"I don't want her to die! She doesn't deserve it!" She sobbed, pushing her face into Estler's stomach.

"Then hurry and start the medicine! We have no time to waste being sad and sorry! You just said we must hurry!" Estler firmly said, taking Adeline and placing her on her feet. Adeline quickly wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Do you have Gihgar Root, Cafel Daught, Haregh Grass, and Ruff Spince?" (A.N. Made those up so bear with me) Adeline asked while getting out a crushing bowl and stone. Estler replied with a 'yes' and quickly got up and walked over to a set of cabinets. She pulled out the four ingredients and set them next to Adeline. Adeline grabbed the root and started to crush it.

"Clean the wound as best as possible. The area needs to be clean." Adeline quickly said grabbing the spince and mixing it with the root. Estler nodded and grabbed a cloth and a bowl of water.

Estler was just about done cleaning the wounds when Adeline came over with the paste.

"Good, now please move so I can apply the medicine." She said, applying the think substance.

Adeline remembered when she brought Estler's sister to the same room... only that time she had watched the poor woman slip into the next world. They had tried everything to save her too, but the blood loss was too much.

"Adeline... I will not let this woman die like my sister. Not here, not now." Estler said determinedly as she picked up supplies and started to clean the other various wounds Christine had. Adeline helped Estler and soon the young woman was fully dressed. (A.N. In bandages and in a nightgown)

"Well... it is not a bad as some of the other times." Adeline whispered as she sat down in a near by chair, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Did... did he beat her as badly as... my sister?" Estler asked, wringing her hands together nervously. Adeline sighed and sunk down into the chair.

"You're sister fought to the last breath because she had you to live for- _something _to live for. This girl had nothing. _has_ absolutely nothing. She gave up easily, so Raoul... did not abuse her as harshly as he did with Amelia. You're sister was a strong woman. I am sorry that she had to pass." Adeline said as a slow tear made its way down her cheek.

"Oh Adeline.. it's all my fault. If I hadn't suggested to Amelia to get a job at the de Changy manor... if I hadn't pressured her into doing it for extra money... if I only saw the signs. It's my fault. It's all my fault..." Estler said wiping away a tear that gathered in her eye. Shesniffed rather loudlythen collected herself well."I still owe you for at least bringing her here to die in peace. I will not let it happen to Christine though. I just _can't_."

"Neither can I Estler... neither can I..."

Hello,

I am sorry if this chapter seemed short, but I had to move it along and just... well just end it. This chapter basically gives you a feel of what is happening right now and also a little background on Estler and Adeline. Now some notes you MUST READ.

1. Amelia (the sister) is not a major character that will play any major roles beyond this point in time.

2. Harold is not a major character and will not be in the story again probably. (Unless I decide to resurrect him... probably not though)

3. Estler will be in the next chapter, but only briefly. After that, she is gone. (Again... unless she is resurrected)

Also: **Please leave me some reviews. I have to know if this story is worth pursuing and I would also like you to tell me if my chapter length is good. I don't want my chapters to be too short or too long. If it's at a good length now, just say so! Thanks.**

Next chapter: It's been a week and Christine and Adeline finally decide it's time to board the train to Paris. However, something occurs that doesn't allow them to make it there that easily. They arrive in Paris and go to the opera house. How will Madame Giry react to Christine's arrival? How will Christine react when she finds that Erik isn't there? And how will Raoul react when he finds out Christine is gone? The answers may shock you.

L'ange de Ruine


	2. The Truth Hurts

Next chapter: It's been a week and Christine and Adeline finally decide it's time to board the train to Paris. However, something occurs that doesn't allow them to make it there that easily. They arrive in Paris and go to the opera house. How will Madame Giry react to Christine's arrival? How will Christine react when she finds that Erik isn't there? And how will Raoul react when he finds out Christine is gone? The answers may shock you.

Hi, here's the next chapter because you guys are amazing!

Note: I just realized I made a HUGE mistake. In my Next Chapter, I said, 'How will Christine react when she finds that Erik isn't there?' Well, it will be explained in this chapter why I put it there… after I pretty much said that he was dead. Also, I lied about Amelia, she will be featured a bit in this chapter ) Anywho… carry on!

L'ange de Ruine

* * *

Haunted

Chapter 2

The Truth Hurts

"Christine… Christine _darling_ it's time to wake up." Raoul said opening the door to the small room and peering inside. Hearing no response, he smiled and walked in a bit farther.

"Christine?" Once fully inside, he saw that there was no one in sight and started to get angry.

"Christine! You know if you hide it will only hurt more…" He said coldly as he checked every corner of the room. However, he soon realized that she wasn't anywhere.

_So… she escaped. No matter… it's not like I ever gave a shit. Wait! God damn, she might go to the authorities. Ha! Like they could imprison me? I could buy the whole force if I wanted. Still though… I should get her back. At least she was fun._

Raoul smirked and mad his way to Adeline's room. Without even knocking he walked right in and started to speak, but was caught off guard by no one being in the room.

_Oh great. She had HELP. God damn. Now I know I've got to find her.Adeline was too good of house service!_

"Now… where did you go?" He wondered out loud as he made his way over to Adeline's desk. Before his hand even reached the handle to a drawer, he immediately knew where she would go. Paris

"I'll wait though. I'm too tired now." Raoul said as he went up to his room and feel asleep.

A week later Raoul called the police to inform his wife missing.

* * *

A week had passed since the escape night and already Christine felt so much safer than she ever had before. After all, she had two loving women taking care of her constantly- would he ever do that? Care for her and nurture her like he was suppose to? No- of course not. Why would he? Already he had taken her life and shred it to ribbons, tearing it down the seams and across the middle over and over again each time he hit her. 

_But why?_ Christine would wonder constantly. What had changed that made him such a horrible man? Certainly it couldn't have _just _been the brandy, or the late nights out with 'friends'. Something changed him- she was certain. Raoul wasn't a bad man… at least she thought.

"Christine dear, are you up?" Christine heard someone say as the pivoting trap door opened, revealing Adeline. Christine shifted uncomfortably on the bed- the trapdoor reminded her so much of Erik…

"Yes. I just woke up." Christine said, although she was really lying. Christine had been up for hours before that thinking.

"Oh… well I guess you'll be glad to know that we will be heading onto the train tonight. We are heading to Paris." Adeline said sitting in the chair next to Christine's bed.

Christine took in a breath and turned to Adeline sharply.

"_Paris_?" She asked, almost not believing what her friend had just said. _Paris.. of all places. Why there? What is Adeline thinking?_

"Yes… Paris. I thought that it would be the best place to go. Remember you said that you still have connections there?" Adeline said, reluctant to tell Christine that in her daze she kept crying out for 'Paris' and some 'Erik' fellow. Christine sighed and pushed herself up on the bed so that she was sitting.

"Well, yes, but wouldn't that mean Raoul has connections there too? Plus, that's the one place he would expect me to go. I can't go, not there. Let's go to Sweden, Russia, anywhere but home!" Christine almost shouted, taking Adeline by the shoulders and slightly shaking her. Adeline smoothly replied, shocking Christine with the answer.

"I thought of all that already. I left a bunch of papers in my dresser on 'accident' with different places on each paper. Yes, one of them was Paris, but what I did do is quite clever, if I may say so. I scribbled furiously on one, and then wrote train notes and such on each of the others. I then proceeded to write dates and times in the same way I did with the train notes. I crossed out a few and left some. Christine… He will not know where you have gone unless he is a very clever man." Adeline said to the astonished girl. Christine stared at Adeline and slowly let a smile come onto her face. _She did this all for me…_

"Well, what about Paris? He might still go there!"

"I crossed out Paris so you shouldn't worry. I have a hunch he will head towards Moscow in Russia… that's the one I really crossed out. He will think that that is the one we don't want him to see." Adeline said proudly. Christine did have to hand it to her... she planned this out well.

"I… I guess we could go to Paris. I actually want to see someone I haven't seen in a long time. His name is Erik. I think you'd like him." Christine said getting happier by the minute. First, she gets away from Raoul. Now, she's going back to Paris to see her angel. Things were finally looking brighter for her and Christine definitely took notice. Adeline looked at Christine, puzzled. _But ... I remember her telling me Erik was dead. She came to me in hysterics, clutching that newspaper. Christine… what are you taking about?_

Deciding it was best not to brood over what she just said, Adeline put on a cheerful visage.

"Great! Now, you infection is pretty much gone, but just to make sure can I see?" Adeline said standing up and walking towards Christine.

After Adeline had finished checking Christine she announced that it would be fine and she could travel. On her way out she quickly reminded Christine that she needed to pack. Christine looked flatly at Adeline but she only chuckled and pointed at the closet.

Christine got out of the bed and walked over to the closet and opened it up expecting nothing. However, to her surprise there were about 2 travel dresses and 3 everyday dresses for her to wear. Grasping the fabric of a dress in her hand she wondered if this was all a dream. Pinching herself, she half expected to wake up and see Raoul coming towards her, but to her great relief she was still standing in the same room in front of the dresses. Smiling faintly, Christine started to pack.

-

That night, tearful goodbyes were shed and Adeline and Christine set off on their journey to the train station. As swiftly as they could, they both rode on the back roads towards their destination and finally made it there on time.

"Here, just leave the horses where they are. Estler is coming to pick them up in short while." Adeline said tying her stallion to the tree nearby.

"Okay... are you sure they will be safe?" Christine asked. She always held a soft spot for animals and these horses were no different. Adeline chuckled and pushed Christine along to the booth of the train, where they paid for their tickets and got on. Settling into an isolated compartment, Christine waited a while to ask a question that had been bugging her since she overheard Adeline and Estler talking when they thought she was asleep.

"Adeline… who was Amelia?" Christine said softly, placing her hands on her lap. Adeline sighed, got up, and walked towards Christine. With an unlady-like plop, Adeline landed next to Christine and thought about what to say in as few words as possible.

"It went like this Christine… Amelia was the sister of Estler, who you know from the inn. Their family was low on cash so Estler suggested to Amelia that she get a job at the de Changy manor. Well… there Raoul beat her and… raped her." Here Adeline took a shaky breathe trying to control her emotions. Getting herself back together, she started again.

"Finally, she was beaten so bad that I couldn't take it anymore and stole Amelia away and brought her back to the inn. Before that I had told Estler what was going on and she built the trap room. At first she wanted to get the authorities, but they would have done nothing. As you know Raoul is a man with power."

"At the time the room wasn't even ready, so when we brought Amelia in, we were at constant risk of getting caught. We didn't have to worry that much though, because… she… she was dead within the night. Now Christine- "

"Stop. Just stop. How? When was this? When did this happen?" Christine asked, not wanted to accept the fact that Raoul had beaten another before her- let alone rape her!

"But Christine… this happened only 3 years ago," Adeline said as though it meant nothing. For Christine, however, it meant everything.

_3 years ago…3 years.. That was only a year before we met again! So… is this what you truly are Raoul? A monster? I thought that something changed you, but maybe this is who you were all along. Maybe I was too naïve to see, or maybe you were just the perfect actor. How dare you! Playing with me like that! You stole my heart away when I could have given it to another! Oh, but don't fret Erik, for I am coming to you. I will regain your love and you will help me and I will help you. Together we will heal our scars._

"Christine? Christine! I think the train is stopping" Adeline said when she felt herself slowing down and getting pulled on the seat. (you know how it feels when you are about to stop right?) Quickly, she rushed over to the window to look outside.

"But… this doesn't make any sense. We are just at the border-"

"Please, can anyone help us? Last week Madame Christine De Changy disappeared from the De Changy estate. Is she on this train?"

Adeline and Christine stopped dead at the policeman's voice. Christine looked frightfully at the door then back at Adeline.

"_He won't suspect Paris!_" She said in an angry whisper. However, the anger was soon followed by fear and Christine quickly huddled into the back corner of the compartment.

"Don't let them find me Adeline! Do something! Please! Make them go away!" She half sobbed like a child as she buried her head in her hands and shook.Adeline knew she had to think of something and quick.

"Christine, stay in here and don't come out."Adeline said as she swiftly grabbed her cloak and rustled her hair a bit. Glanced back at the curious Christine, she put a finger over her mouth then walked out.

-

Adelinewalked slowly towards the policemen in the hallway, rubbing her eyes and squinting a bit. Letting out a yawn, she approaching one of the shouting officers and tapped him on the back.

" 'Scuse me mista, but I think I saw that one ya lookin' for." She said in an accented French. The officer immediately perked up and looked at her.

"You have? Madame is she on this train? What do you know?" The officer said focusing entirely on Adeline. Behind him, the other officers started to gather around the new commotion.

Feeling the man's eyes upon her,Adeline had to make sure she said everything right.

" No, she ain't on this train, but I did see her in the station. Looked like the little one was heading towards Moscow on the 11:30 train. I recognized her from the papers. Pretty one that one is. You're glad I spotted her, right you are. Why I should geta meddle of some sort ya know? Maybe an honor? You know-"

"Thank you Madame but that will be quite enough. Men, back to the station- we need to stop the Moscow train." The officer said turned and waving to his men. GivingAdeline a polite tip-of-the-hat he exited the train with the rest of the officials.

As soon as they were off the trainAdeline let out a relieved sigh and smiled to herself. _Thank God I knew that trick!_ She thought as she walked back to the compartment. However,Adeline stopped dead in her tracks when she heard quite whimpering coming from inside the room. Next, it was followed by a moan and another sob. Quickly opening the door,Adeline found herself in front of a hysterical Christine rocking back and forth on the floor.

"Child! What is the matter?" She said as she hurriedly bent down next to Christine. Christine continued to shake with sobs, but then she suddenly burst out of nowhere, raising her voice and almost screaming.

"Erik! God Erik! I need you! Come to me, please! Erik!" She cried over and over again.Adeline gently rubbed Christine's back and hastily quieted the girl down.

"Sh.. do you want others to hear you?"Adeline said. Christine ceased immediately and shook her head.

"Here now, dry your eyes and get some rest. You'll need it."Adeline soothingly said, leading Christine to the seat and laying her down. Christine looked up atAdeline with puffy eyes and smiled faintly.

"Thank you," she whispered as she fell into the land of dreams.Adeline sighed and sat down across from Christine, soon falling asleep herself.

* * *

"Mr. De Changy." 

"General Higgins. What news do you bring? I take it that it isn't good, for my precious Christine is not beside you and back in my arms. Speak."

"I'm sorry sir, but there was no sign of her on the train to Paris. However, we did get a hint from a woman that she is heading towards Moscow. Would this be plausible to you?"

"Actually, just this morning I found a mass of papers in my maid's drawer with times, places, and dates written on them. I think that she might have kidnaped her for ransom. On one of the papers it said Moscow, but it was all scribbled out, so yes. I would think that they have gone that way."

"Kidnap sir?"

"Yes kidnap. Now, officer, get my wife back."

* * *

The next morning Christine andAdeline got off of the train and headed towards the Paris Opera House. Christine had been… well... anxious to get there andAdeline was worried about what would happen next. After all, didn't Christine say that the Erik fellow was dead? 

"Christine, don't we need to go to… I believe her name is Madame Giry, but do we need to go to her house first?"Adeline asked Christine as they neared a cemetery. Christine just replied with a grunt and told the carriage driver to stop (yes they were in a carriage).

"Christine where-"

"Just wait here Adeline." Christine said sharply.Adeline got the message and leaned back into the seat.

Christine climbed down from the carriage and slowly walked into the cemetery. Winding around all of the headstones and passing each one without a glance. Only one mattered.

Coming to a small grave with a feeble headstone, Christine finally stopped and kneeled down. Wiped the leaves away, Christine looked lovingly at the stone.

_Gustave Daae_

So simple, yet it held so much meaning to the poor girl. Limply bring her hand to her face Christine let out a longing sigh.

"Father, before I go back, I need you to give me the strength to see him again. Oh papa… if you only knew what I have gone through. Raoul, the little boy we both loved, took me away from everything I loved. Even Erik. You know him, papa. The man in the mask? Well, Raoul took me away, and I thought I lost him but everything is better now. You'll see. I've got to go now papa but know I love you." Christine ended by placing a soft kiss on the stone. Slowly she walked back to the carriage and they were off.

-

"No, no, no! You are not phrasing your lines correctly!" Shouted M. Reyer at the new diva, La Asunta. They had been practicing for the new production of Faust by Gounod and this new diva could not get the Jewel Song right.

La Asunta grunted in frustration.

"Fine. Here... _Com un demoiselle_!"

"No! It's, _ComME une demoiselle!_ By God I think I miss Carlotta!" M. Reyer shouted throwing his hands up and letting his head thunk against his pedestal. Madame Giry watched silently from the distance andinwardly agreedwith M. Reyer. The whole thing did seem hopeless now that they lost both Christine and La Carlotta. I mean, at least that woman knew how to phrase- and Christine.. well point blank she sounded like an angel and knew how to phrase.

"Excuse me, M. Reyer, but if you don't need me I shall be in my room." Madame Giry was getting frustrated. She barely even waited for an answer before she swiftly made her way back to her room. Opening the door, she entered and got the shock of a lifetime.

"Christine?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Madame Giry..." Christine said softly, giving her a faint smile. Madame gave a cry and lunged at Christine giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh God! Christine where have you been? Why are you here? Where is your husband?" Christine flinched at those words and decided to change the subject.

"Madame, this is Adeline. She is my servant." Christine could see the confused look on Madame's face at the abrupt change in subject.

"Oh, yes... well, hello." Madame said awkwardly, greeting Adeline. After all the introductions were over Christine bounced off of the bed and headed towards the door.

"Now that all that is settled, Madame, please take me to see Erik. I have much to discuss with him." Madame Giry was confused. It had said in the paper that he had died. Then, she was personally informed by his close friend Nadir. This made no sense, didn't Christine see the paper?

"Christine, Erik is dead." Madame said, oblivious to the signs to be quiet that Adeline was giving her.

Instantly, Christine's happy demeanor faded. Her hands started to shake and she gave a nervous smile.

"You've... you've got to be joking with me Madame. I don't remember him ever dying." Madame's sad look gave it all away. Christine felt as if the world had crumbled. She could feel her heart breaking even more. Panting, she turned around sharply and ran out of the room- ignoring the cries of Madame Giry and Adeline. Entering her old dressing room, she quickly found the catch in the mirror and ran through, slamming the mirror shut behind her.Adeline and Madame could not get through now.. only Erik and Christine knew about the mirror. Passing rats and puddles, Christine made her way quickly to the edge of the lake. Looking around frantically, she could not find the galonda and just jumped into the water and started to wade through it and to the lair. Eventually, the door came into sight and Christine let out a sigh of relief. (okay, 2004 movie- but Leroux home... Sorry / )

"Erik!" She called. Hearing no answer she threw open the door and ran inside. Panic seized her as she found no sign of him anywhere. Dust lay on everything and the whole room was still in the same mess the mob had created.

"E-Erik?" Christine called again. Hearing a crunch, she looked down and saw that she stepped on an old newspaper. Picking it up, her eyes immediately darted down to one sentence on the page.

_Erik is dead_

Gasping, Christine dropped the paper and backed into the wall. Slowly, a painful image came into her mind.

_I remember now. Raoul, the newspaper...Erik is dead.._

"He is dead," Christine said flatly, now remembering very clearly how Raoul threw down the same article at her feet two years ago.

"No... NO!" Christine screamed as she grabbed her head harshly.

"No, no, no, no, no!" She repeated over and over again, slamming the back of her head into the wall each time. Despite feeling dizzy, she stood up and ran into Erik's room. There, she saw the coffin and stumbled towards it. Christine laid herself inside of it and closed her eyes.

_Why, why! Everything I love is gone! The opera, I can never go back! And Erik... father.. my angels.. my angels. I have nothing to live for now. Absolutely nothing. I'm tainted with no one. I should just end this._

Christine opened her eyes and mechanically got out of the coffin and walked over to a mirror. It had already been smashed into tiny pieces- by Erik or the mob she wasn't sure. Grasping a sharp piece she carefully brought it up to her wrist. Closing her eyes, she was about to end it all when a hand grabbed her wrist and jerked the mirror shard away. Opening her eyes, she found herself looking into the eyes of..

(This COULD be a cliffie)

(Or not)

Madame Giry-Adeline just a short way off.

"Christine, please. Don't do this. _Erik_ wouldn't want you to do this," Madame Giry said, emphasizing 'Erik'. Christine looked down and nodded her head.Adeline hurried over and managed to drag Christine up and get her into the Louis Phillipe room. Laying Christine down she let out a long breath as the poor woman laid down her head and cried.

* * *

Well, there's another chapter for you folks! Hope you enjoyed it, even though there was a lot of emotional blah blah blah. 

**If you could, please leave a review. How do you like it so far? Is there anything you don't particularly understand or don't like? I would love it if I could get to 10 reviews hehe sorry for acting like a review whore.**

Next chapter: Christine picks up a bad habit and finds that she has a darker side. Estler is getting worried for Christine and her own life. Madame Giry is worried for both Christine and Estler. Raoul is still on the hunt for Christine. La Asunta finally feels the phantom's terrors... but wait- Erik is dead.

L'ange de Ruine 


End file.
